In catalytic pyrolysis reactions to produce fibrous carbon from hydrocarbons, a carrier gas, such as nitrogen, can be employed. Nitrogen is a relatively expensive carrier since it must be separated from oxygen via costly procedures.
It has been discovered that the need for large quantities of nitrogen carrier gas can be eliminated by recycling a portion of the gas effluent from a pyrolysis reactor.